CWA Final Frontier 2012
CWA Final Frontier 'was a Fiction Wrestling pay-per-view event held by Cartoon Wrestling Alliance. It was the last pay-per-view event of the calender year of 2012 for CWA and was preceded by Aftershock (2012) and followed by Renegade Rumble (2013). Background Event Aftermath Reception The event recieved mixed to positive reviews from professional wrestling critics. The event had 195,000 buys, a substantial amount up from the previous year's purchase rates of 182,000 buys. ''Professional Fiction Wrestling Torch Newsletter ''rated the event with an 8.5 out of 10, with Leif Mitchells, the collegue who attended the event from the newsletter, stated that the event as a whole was, "a beginning for the rivalries that were to come down the road." He praised the Main Event match and the Luffy-Bart matchup, citing them both as, "Match of the Night." However, he criticized the Tables match, describing it as, "like a crumpled up ball of clutter and slow paced action." ''Bleacher Report ''scored the event with an even 9 out of 10, hailing matches like the Main Event, Sora-Anna match, and the First Blood match, ranking them with an ''A, A-, ''and ''A-, ''respectively. They, like most critics, criticized the Tables match as being, "slow paced," and, "lacking much action that the crowd was craving for." They scored the match with a C+, but admitted it had its moments with near finishes. They also praised the Sasuke-Naruto match for its techincal based and fast paced action, but also noted that the crowd was noticeably lacking in energy during the Global Championship match, rating both matches with a ''B+. Results *CWA Championship: Yusuke Urameshi (w/ Keiko Yukimara) ©' defeated Scorpion to retain the CWA Championship **Yusuke pinned Scorpion after a Spirit Wave following a steel chair shot to the head that was assisted with a distraction by Keiko Yukimara *'No. 1 Contender's match for CWA Women's Championship: Anna Williams defeated Sora Takenouichi **Anna pinned Sora after a Marked For Death *'''CWA Combine Championship: E-Generation-X (Ed and Eddy) © defeated the South Park Four (Stan Marsh and Kyle Brofloviski) to retain the CWA Combine Championship **Ed pinned Kyle after a Mighty Monobrow Slam *'Monkey D. Luffy '''defeated Bart Simpson **Luffy pinned Bart after a Devil Fruit DDT *'CWA Aerial Assault Championship; Ladder match: Starkiller ©' defeated Miles "Tails" Prower to retain the CWA Aerial Assault Championship **Starkiller unhooked the belt after Sunset Flip Powerbombing Tails to the outside through a ladder bridged between the apron and the security barricade *'CWA Global Championship; First Blood match: Johnny Gat ©' defeated Solid Snake and Rocky Balboa to retain the CWA Global Championship **Johnny won after making Balboa bleed with a Diving Piledriver onto the championship belt *'CWA Combat Championship; Tables match: Roronoa Zoro © 'defeated Darth Vader to retain the CWA Combat Championship **Zoro defeated Vader after putting him through a table with a top rope Santoryu Style *'Sasuke Uchiha '''defeated Naruto Uzumaki **Sasuke pinned Naruto after a Mark of the Clan Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:CWA PPV's